


He Wears Violence Like a Second Skin

by Illuminahsti



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alley Sex, Background Character Death, Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Finger Sucking, Juno's praise kink, Other, PWP, Peter's praise giving kink, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob, don't tell juno, except there's a little plot because I'm a slave to context, handjob, how could I forget about that one, liberal use of a thesaurus, peter has a wee bit of a blood kink, peter will not shut up, poetic descriptions of Juno Steel, probably should have led with the violent bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminahsti/pseuds/Illuminahsti
Summary: Juno is good at fighting. Peter likes to watch.





	He Wears Violence Like a Second Skin

A lot of people wanted to kill Juno Steel.

That was fine and nearly to be expected, in Peter’s mind. A lot of people wanted to kill him, too. The real problem Juno insisted on making enemies with people who were practically his next door neighbors. On one occasion, it was his literal next door neighbor, when a member of the triad got the wrong door and Juno got blamed.

Peter was slowly accepting that once a month he would have to help save his lady love from mobsters, or an angry widow, or a recently escaped convict. It certainly kept their relationship interesting.

Tonight started as a romantic date night. Chinese food had become a tradition of sorts, because the local one was usually still open when Juno finished a stakeout. The fact that it was a front for Triad business was something they both chose to overlook, just as the Triad usually overlooked that a private eye liked their crab Rangoon.

They picked their way through an appetizer platter that could have served four, as Peter caught Juno up on his most recent trip to Charon. He looked up from the wonton he had shredded to see Juno watching him softly, eyes half shut and cheek pillowed on his hand.

“You look tired. Should we go?”

“Nah,” Juno’s voice had a low rumble to it. “I’m okay. ‘Sides, I don’t want to stop listening to your story.”

A wave of fondness rose up in Peter. This was good. For just a split second, they were okay.

The waiter brought the check. Two fortune cookies and a neat folded card with the Triad’s symbol sat on top.

Juno sat up straighter with a huff and reached for the card. “I haven’t done anything to these idiots,” he grumbled. “Well that’s just outdated. I’ve been done with that for ages.”

Peter snatched the letter and read it. In hasty chicken scratch, it said, We don’t want you here, corporate scum.

He raised an eyebrow. “Ramses?”

“I guess.” Juno threw a fistful of creds on the table and stood. “Let’s just go.”

Peter cast a threatening look at the waiter as they left and put a protective hand on the small of Juno’s back. The waiter watched them go, but as the door swung shut behind them, Peter saw him duck into the kitchen.

“Darling, do you have your gun on you?”

“Course I do.” Juno’s hand went to his belt. “Are they gonna try something?”

“You tell me.”

Juno shrugged, but it was a tense, jerky movement. “They warned me out; maybe they’ll let me go this time.”

Peter turned to walk towards Juno’s apartment, and spotted the thug leaning against the corner of the next building over. He tightened his grip on Juno’s hip.

“Yeah, there’s one behind us, too.” Juno turned to cross the street and the thug in front of them straightened up and ground out his cigarette. He tilted his head at the back alley.

“Oh, hell no,” Juno groaned. “Can’t I just go home? I don’t work for Ramses anymore, okay?”

“That doesn’t fix the bosses real estate problem.”

“Oh now that’s not even a little bit my fault.” Juno put his hands up and sidled sideways. “He fucked us all, got it? I’m not any happier than you are.”

Two more people moved in from across the street. They were being flanked. Peter slipped a knife down his sleeve.

“Someone’s gotta pay,” the talkative thug said. “Boss says it’s gonna be you.”

“Course it is,” Juno muttered. He pulled his gun from his belt, ducked under Peter’s arm, and shot the woman coming up behind them. She went down with a thud that carried up the street.

Peter laughed dangerously. Even missing an eye, Juno was still faster than his muscular form would suggest, and even with his reputation, thugs still had a habit of underestimating him.

The three gangsters still standing converged on them. One had a blaster gun, and Juno shot it into melted plastic goo while Peter kicked another woman’s feet out from under her. She grabbed him on the way down, and they hit the concrete and slid. She was wider than Peter and got on top of him and punched him in the jaw hard enough that he saw stars.

“Nur—Glass!” Juno yelled.

Peter blinked away bright lights as Juno put his blaster to her head and pulled the trigger. It made a sad beeping noise and choked.

“What—god damn it!”

The woman laughed. Peter used the opportunity to flip her off of him. His head swam when he did.

“I just charged the damn thing last week—” There was a clatter as Juno threw his gun into the street and punched the talkative thug instead.

“We really have to stop doing this, darling,” Peter said. “I think you used up your entire blaster pack on that vengeful adulteress last week.”

Juno let out a wild, genuine, laugh. Even as they were, in the middle of a brawl in the middle of a scummy neighborhood in a ruined city, it made Peter’s heart melt to hear it.

“Yeah, maybe I oughta take a few weeks off.”

Peter looked at him—even as he did it, he knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t help himself. Juno was ducking and weaving around the thug like the skilled boxer he was, and he looked beautiful doing it.

Peter got a punch to the head for his troubles.

He lost track of the action for a minute after that, but when his eyes focused again, Juno had pulled the woman off him.

“Leave… my boyfriend… out of this!” He panted between blows.

Peter rolled and tried to get a better grip on his knife as he stood. They were going to lose if he didn’t resort to lethal force. The talkative one, who Juno had abandoned, kicked Peter in the stomach with a heavy booted foot.

Juno growled. In a moment too fast for Peter to react, Juno knocked the woman out with a punch straight to the neck, spun, grabbed Peter’s knife from his hand, and slit the last thug’s throat. Blood sprayed across him in an arc, splattering his face like a constellation.

He stood panting for a moment before he lurched towards Peter.

“Nureyev—look at me.”

He dropped the knife and cupped Peter’s face in his hands. Juno’s eye was dilated, the blue a narrow, brilliant ring in the dark of his face. He looked like a warrior—a protective angel, too good to be true. He smelled like ozone and sweat and blood, and Peter felt heat everywhere they touched and in the pit of his stomach.

“You called me your boyfriend.”

Confusion passed over Juno’s face. “You are.”

Peter knew he was smiling like a besotted idiot. He couldn’t stop.

“Are you bleeding? You hit your head—”

“I’m okay. And you—kiss me.”

“What?”

“You’re—” He was too swamped with emotion to speak, so he grabbed the lapels of Juno’s coat and pulled him into a bruising kiss. He needed to touch every inch of Juno and he knew he couldn’t yet, so he opened his mouth under him and tried to kiss him deeply enough to convey a fraction of what he was feeling. Peter could taste the rust-salt blood on Juno’s lip, and it made his hammering heart beat even faster. He pushed forward, pressed his body against Juno, shifted his hips to feel friction against the

Eventually, he had to come up for air, and he gasped against Juno’s lips, unwilling to move away.

“How hard did you hit your head?” Juno mumbled.

“Not hard enough for you to worry.” Peter dragged his hands down Juno’s chest and then wrapped an arm around his waist to pull their hips closer together. Juno let out a soft whimper when Peter’s erection pressed into his hip. “Although, I like seeing you worry.”

“Is that what’s got you like this?”

Peter took a step towards the alley they had been ambushed from. Juno moved backwards with him, his hands still tracing Peter’s face, like an instinct.

“You look so good when you fight,” Peter kissed the corner of Juno’s mouth. “Heroic,” he kissed Juno’s jaw, tasted blood. His pulse jumped in response. “Luminous.”

“Nureyev…”

They hit the wall of the pizza place. Peter crowded closer to feel Juno’s body respond under his, and to kiss him again. When Juno whined into his mouth, Peter pulled back enough to nip Juno’s lower lip with his teeth and then steered them down the alley, behind a dumpster. A drop of sweat gleamed on Juno’s temple, and Peter caught it with a quick kiss. He continued as if he had never paused to move.

“I love the way you look all covered in…sweat.” Even as lust-hazed as he was, he knew better than to mention that Juno was covered in another man’s blood. That would be a proclivity that Peter kept to himself for the moment. “I love the way you move. It makes me want to touch every inch of you, feel every muscle…” He whispered between kisses. He slid a hand under Juno’s shirt, and sure enough his abs tensed under Peter’s fingers.

He was so hot his skin was humming with electricity, and he barely knew what he was saying. His mouth kept moving and his hips kept moving, thrusting against Juno, and Juno’s hands were tight on his shoulders and his breath was hot in his ears and there was nothing and nowhere Peter would rather be.

“It makes a boy feel safe, knowing there’s someone like you looking out for him.” Juno let out a stuttering breath at his words. Peter slipped a hand under Juno’s collar, rested his thumb against Juno’s pulse point.

“You—”

Juno tangled his fingers in Peter’s hair and kissed him fiercely. He groaned and his body jerked forward and pressed Juno into the cement wall. He fumbled at Juno’s belt one handed, unwilling to move his other from its place against Juno’s flexing throat, and Juno stopped kissing him.

“Don’t—”

“Are we really gonna do this in the—shit!”

Peter wrapped his hand around Juno’s shaft and squeezed gently. Juno let out a strangled whine and bit down on his knuckle.

“I can’t wait for us to get home.” He got Juno’s pants down far enough that he could begin to roughly stroke him, too overcome to move slowly. “Do you really want me to stop?”

“God—no—” Juno growled around the fist in his mouth.

Peter kept pumping Juno’s cock as he sucked a bruise into the base of Juno’s throat. Juno whimpered and grunted around his hand. Peter pressed a kiss to the new bite marks on his skin. “You look so good like this. You have the most amazing body—you have no idea how hard it is not to touch you every minute I’m with you.”

Juno let out a grunt of laughter. “I’ve got some idea.”

He was so hard that every shift of his hips was a torture of friction, but he couldn’t stop touching Juno, couldn’t stop praising him. “You are exquisite Juno, I love the way you laugh, I love the way you fight, I love the way your hands look wrapped around a gun—”

“Fuck, Peter—” Juno’s voice hitched higher and cracked.

Peter dropped to his knees and wrapped his mouth around Juno. Juno’s thighs flexed under his fingers as he thrust into Peter’s mouth, fast and hard. One of his hands was tight in Peter’s hair, so tight his scalped hummed. Juno’s breathing matched the pace of his hips, loud and harsh in the silent city, punctuated by the occasional gasping whimper. For a long, echoing moment everything in the world dropped away expect for Juno: the sound of his breath, the smell of his sweat and musk, the rough texture of his scars under Peter’s fingers, the substance of him so hot and close and grounding that Peter felt dizzy.

Then he thrust forward and came down Peter’s throat, head thrown back as he bit down on his fist to keep from yelling. He was illuminated on one side by the streetlight, a glowing silhouette, every curve ethereal. Peter’s cock ached in answer, his heartbeat so strong he could feel it in his thighs. Slowly, Peter pulled away.

Juno looked down at him, chest heaving, and cupped Peter’s face in his hand. Blood flowed on his knuckle where he had bit it. Peter turned his head and took Juno’s two fingers into his mouth to taste him. He swirled a tongue over callused knuckles and groaned at the sensation. He reached for his own belt, and Juno snorted.

“Like hell you are,” Juno muttered. “Get up.” He pulled his fingers out of Peter’s mouth. Peter just watched him, mouth open and lips swollen, knees too weak to move. Juno had undone him, already.

Juno lifted him by the front of his shirt and tucked him against the wall, one elbow propped on the dumpster. He was electric, every touch overwhelming. Peter’s breathing was unsteady, he couldn’t get enough air, he was grasping at Juno’s hair, at his skin, he needed and needed and needed.

“Juno—” he begged, without having any idea what he was begging for anymore. “Juno.”

Juno sank to his knees before him, his hands on Peter’s thighs the only thing keeping him upright. Peter rested one hand one Juno’s shoulder, the other on the back of his neck and let his head fall back against the wall.

Juno pulled his pants down and stroked him once. Peter let out a whimper so high pitched that he surprised himself.

“C-careful—”

Juno laughed in the low rumble that started at the bottom of his chest and gave Peter a very smug look. He leaned forward and swallowed Peter’s cock nearly to the base in one movement. Peter gasped and clenched his hands, clenched his thighs, tried to ride the sensations out but he was already finished, his cock pulsing, his body shaking as he repeated Juno’s name over and over.

When he came back to his body, Juno was still holding him up. Pulling out of him was like coming back up from underwater. Peter smiled dazedly.

Juno wiped his mouth and gave Peter a crooked, self-satisfied smile. “You good?”

“Enchanted.”

“Sure.” Juno got to his feet and groaned.

“Juno—”

“I’m fine, just stiff.”

The aches of getting slammed into the ground and then kicked came back to Peter too as he pushed himself off the dumpster. “I think we’ve earned a day in tomorrow, don’t you?”

“Heh. The pizza place would probably appreciate it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, there was a point in this fic where I was begging Peter to shut up and fuck Juno already, but our boy could not shut up about how beautiful Juno is if his life depended on it, so what are you gonna do.


End file.
